Inicios
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio. El suyo es inocente, algo atropellado, pero un inicio al fin.


_**Disclamer: **_Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Lo único mio es la trama de esta historia.

_**N/A: **_ Nada excepto que...espero que disfruten esta historia.

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortograficos. Ligero OOC. Shonen ai.

**Summary: **Todo tiene un inicio. El suyo es inocente, algo atropellado, pero un inicio al fin.

* * *

**I**nicios

Bolt Uzumaki es un poco de todo: Impulsivo, tonto, tarado e imbecil. En la mayoria de las ocasiones, cuando su voz de bocina provoca que, a fuerza, le noten. Es tan ruidoso, insistente, casi perseverante si se quiere adornar la cuestión. La gente (los adultos) lo ven y dicen: Igualito a su padre . Pero cuidado, porque el muchacho odia la comparación.

Shikadai lo sabe porque se conocen desde pañales. Cuando lo dice, cuando no lo dice, si lo disimula apretando los labios en un rictus tratando dar a su rostro un aire de indiferencia y serenidad-cualidad que no posee-, o grita de pronto su proxima travesura. Olvidando que la confidencialidad es un factor básico, inicial y desicivo a la hora de ejecutar un plan.

—¡Esta ves no me atrapara, dattebasa!—declara, subiendose al pupitre.

El aula estalla en risas, suspiros colectivos, alguna que otra burla o advertencia. Pero ahí está Bolt, con su sonrisa segura, la determinación (terquedad) de una mula y el brillo vivaz de sus ojos azules.

Es molesto, es problemático, es un _no sé que _que le insta a pinchar su burbuja. No para fastidiarle, sino exponer los factores, los huecos de su plan, y su nula discreción.

—Sería mejor que bajaras la voz—aconseja, y para dar énfasis, golpea los libros de texto en la madera del pupitre, antes de guardarlos en la bolsa—Digo, no vaya a ser que los ANBU te delaten—agrega, y al no haber respuesta, tuerce los labios en una mueca ofendida.

Para cuando quiere dar media vuelta, Bolt esta con mitad de cuerpo tirado sobre _su lado _del pupitre compartido (con el rubio, y otros tres alumnos más), mirándole desde abajo con sus ojos azules y redondos como canicas.

Shikadai se siente algo cohibido, y no tiene idea de porque.

—¿Qué?

Bolt le está mirando como se mira a una quimera, decide, como si fuera un bicho raro o esperando casi que él se retracte de lo dicho.

Pero después sonríe, y la luz del salón iluminan sus iris azules, y por un instante el matiz de sus ojos se recubre con un tono perlado. Los dientes blancos (rectos, limpios) son como las teclas de un piano.

"Gracias" dice moviendo los labios, sin hablar para después hacer un gesto con sus dedos, como si cerrara una cremallera sobre su boca.

Shikadai no dice nada y se va con las manos sudadas, la mochila pesando como plomo, y la sonrisa de Bolt grabada en sus retinas.

—_Mendokusei._

* * *

Bolt no piensa mucho en las chicas. Son ruidosas, algo aprovechadas o le enojan (Sarada es el vivo ejemplo, con su actitud orgullosa y su costumbre de metetodo en lo que hace o deja de hacer). Las únicas mujeres que le importan son su madre, y su hermana Himawari. Por eso no entiende la insistencia de esta muchachita, con la carta en sus manos, esperando a que él la reciba.

Si Shikaidai estuviera con él, como en antaño, cuando eran los dos contra sus padres, y no entraba lo de la tradición Ino-Shika-Cho en el cuadro; el Nara seguramente hubiera sabido que decirle para evitar una situación tan complicada, desconocida y confusa para su persona.

Al final, la niña se aguanta las ganas de llorar, Bolt trata de pensar que es Himawari, y brindarle un torpe consuelo.

—La voy a leer—dice, pero no hace promesas. No promete responder, ni tampoco, corresponder a algo que intuye-pero sigue sin saber muy bien- que espera la niña de él.

La mocosa sonríe, torpemente, con las mejillas arreboladas. Corriendo lejos, casi saltando. Bolt suspira, y se mete la carta en el bolsillo del pantalon, mientras en la lejania, ve balancearse la melena castaña.

—¿Estamos de conquista?

Bolt da un respingo, y se gira. Shikadai con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol que da frente a la academia, con un columpio solitario colgando de sus ramas. No sonrie, de hecho, aún se ve un poco dormido, soñoliento.

—No, que va hombre—responde al instante él, acercándose, y tomando asiento en la banca del columpio, que se mese bajo su peso—Es solo una carta.

Lo dice como lo que es: Es solo una carta. No es nada, no tiene porque serlo. No es algo que importe. Pero Shikadai no opina lo mismo, pues rehuye su mirada, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Como si supiera que miente, pero Bolt no lo hace.

—Enserio, no se porque me ha dado esta carta.

—Claro.

Silencio. Es extraño, incómodo, y algo doloroso de una forma que Bolt no puede entender. Tienen diez años, se conocen desde que sus madres asistieron a cursos de maternidad y orientación para el embarazo, desde pañales, primeros cumpleaños, de toda una vida (en lo corta que es, y han vivido la misma).

Bolt sabe que Shikadai también odia las comparaciones con sus progenitores, que detesta que su padre tenga una barba que lo hace ver como un macho cabrio, que su madre es la que manda en casa, que le avergüenza un poco admitir que su tío favorito es el propio Kazekage, y que aún juega con las marionetas que su tío Kankuro le regalo en su último cumpleaños.

Y Bolt siente hervir la sangre cuando, en momentos como esos, lo que sabe no sirve ni para demandar un poco de confianza, de la vieja confianza que se tenian años atrás.

—Su pelo no es tan bonito.

—¿Acaso te gustan por su pelo?

Bolt omite, el percatarse de que Shikadai se refiere a las chicas.

—Bueno...—calla, y se rasca el cuello, repentinamente azorado—El pelo de mi mamá es muy bonito. Y el de Himawari es un desastre andante, pero también es suave y bonito.

—Suave y bonito—repite Shikadai cerrando los ojos, soltando una risa—¿No tienes más palabras que esas?—pregunta, y le mira a los ojos, con burla, con total intención de provocarle.

Indignado, porque él sabe (ellos saben) que otros confidentes para sus secretos no tiene: Chouchou no es amiga suya, aunque le cae bien-en un grupo aparte, donde tolera a las niñas-, Inojin es un chismoso, Sarada es molesta.

Bolt deja el columpio, y avanza de a dos pasos, poniéndose de cuclillas a una altura donde sus ojos están frente a frente, la respiración de ambos yacen enfrentadas, mezcladas y dispersándose con el calor del sol en primavera. Bolt no se detiene a pensar en si duele o si no, arrancandole la liga del cabello.

—¡Seras...!—se queja el Nara, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, masajeando las raíces.

Bolt mira la liga que cuelga de sus dedos con interes. Sintiéndose mal al percatarse de dos o tres cabellos, meciéndose débilmente alrededor de la misma. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa de triunfo, toma uno de los mechones oscuros, liso, sedoso y largo del otro niño.

—Tu pelo es lindo, dattebasa—se mofa, pero hay una nota en su voz que demuestra que habla enserio.

Shikadai se venga, revolviendo los suyos rubios. Al final, ambos caen al suelo, enfrascados en una pelea infantil donde se tiran de los cabellos, los despeinan, y se rien.

Y por un día, Bolt siente que Shikadai vuelve a estar a su lado.

* * *

El primer beso no es lo que ellos esperan. Él de Bolt es accidental, y es con Sarada. Lo que hace a su madre reír, a su padre llorar y murmurar cosas sobre una especie de maldición familiar. Himawari, por su parte; pide detalles con las mejillas arreboladas y la excitación de cada noche, antes de ir a la cama, cuando su padre (si es que llega temprano) le lee un cuento.

—No fue nada especial—aclara, primero que nada. Un beso con Sarada Uchiha no puede ser otra cosa que una desgracia—Le olía la boca a vinagre, creo que su padre tiene manía con las ensaladas.[1]—dice divertido, apretando los labios, llevándose una mano a la mejilla hinchada, donde la zona enrojecida tiene la forma de una pequeña mano—Además la muy bruta me pego. ¡Y se hace llamar una chica!—se queja.

Himawari le mira por un minuto, tal vez dos. Y, con los cachetes aún rojos, se acerca a la concha de su oído, para preguntarle algo.

—¿Te gusto?

Bolt no sabe que responder a eso. En primer lugar porque es su hermana la que pregunta-siempre tan directa, y desvergonzada, algo chismosa-, cuando los otros niños del salón solo expresaron burlas y cantos infantiles sobre el amor. En segundo lugar, es su primer beso, y Bolt no esta seguro de hacer una comparación objetiva ¿cómo hacerla si solo se ha besado una vez?, además, fue accidental. Sarada estaba igual de asqueada que él cuando paso, ambos se excusaron, corriendo en dirección a los baños, lavadose la boca con jabón.

Con una mueca en los labios, Bolt solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que sabia a vinagre. Y odio el vinagre.

Y ahí queda, el tema no vuelve a tocarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Los compañeros continuan con sus burlas, y cantos. Bolt ya se ha quejado tres veces, y tres veces Shino, su sensei, le ha pedido silencio y paciencia.

Pero bueno, no es como si Aburame fuera tomado en cuenta alguna vez.

—Ne, ne, Uzumaki ¿por que no te sientas con tu _novia_?

—¡Que no es mi novia, dattebasa!

—¿No? ¿Y que hay del besito de ayer?

—¡Pero si tu fuiste el que me empujo ayer, dattebasa!

Shikadai gime, tiene sueño, y ni colocarse el libro de texto abierto sobre la cabeza amortigua los gritos de la clase. La madera podria romperse de tantas veces que Bolt la golpea, en sus euforicas y vehementes respuestas, todas negativas a los rumores escolares.

Es problemático, porque no lo deja dormir. Molesto, porque ese beso no fue deseado, fue accidental, él lo sabe, Uchiha lo sabe, Chouchou y Inojin. Es tan obvio, y el resto del alumnado tan infantil.

¿Qué más da si Uchiha y Bolt se besaron?, hasta donde sabía, y por historias de los adultos que recordaban sus días como alumnos, tomando sake en las tabernas; un beso como él de ellos no era el primero, ni tampoco seria el último.

Sarada crecería y media clase, probablemente iría tras ella. Bolt también lo haría, con toda la población femenil tras él, igual a una jauría de perros persiguiendo un hueso. Se harían adultos, y puede ni terminaran juntos.

—Cállense...—pide lo suficientemente alto para que un par de cabezas se giraran en su dirección—Es tan molesta, toda la chachara que están hablando. Quiero dormir—cierra los ojos, esperando que su petición fuera acatada.

Lamentablemente, no tiene tanta suerte.

—¡Oh, vamos Nara! ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Bolt deja de gritar al resto, y frunce el ceño, en su dirección. Shikadai puede notarlo a traves de sus ojos entrecerrados. Es algo enternecedor-y Shikaidai se asusta, ahuyenta el pensamiento, pues no se supone que un hombre piense eso de otro-; pero preocupante.

—_"Va a liarse a golpes"—_se da cuenta. Bolt ya ha agarrado al otro muchacho de la camisa, y Shino sensei ya sube los escalones para frenarlo—Mendokousei—masculla. Levantándose de su asiento, apartando a Bolt del otro muchacho, soportando la patada en el tobillo, propinada por error. Toma el cuello de la chaqueta negra y une su labios a los de él.

Shikadai puede jactarse de tener buenas notas, de ser el rival autoproclamado de Sarada Uchiha (palabras de ella, él no pidio dicha rivalidad). Ser sucesor del Clan Nara, una familia de hombres estrategas, dotados de gran inteligencia. Pero para besar, es tan inexperto como un novato en shogi.

No hay movimientos cáculados, ni estrategias que pueden salvaguardar piezas. Besar es algo físico se da cuenta. Los labios de Bolt son igual de gruesos que los suyos, pero son suaves, como invitándolos a morderlos. Sus dientes chocan-Bolt tenia abierta la boca un poco cuando choco mandíbula con mandíbula-duele, y tal vez lo más alarmante es que es Shikadai no quiere que termine.

Pero tiene que terminar. Siguen en clase, y aunque ahora reina el silencio, la ha regado y lo sabe. Que familia de estrategas ni que cuartos, es un estúpido, realiza entonces. Apartándose, con la esperanza de tener suficiente fuerza en las piernas, para girar sobre sus talones, apretar los labios y afilar los ojos, con ese aire de ironía, indiferencia y superioridad que caracteriza a su madre.

—¿Ahora también van a burlarse?—pregunta, y mira específicamente al instigador de hace unos minutos. Esté suda, petrificado cual estatua, mirandole como si él fuera el proximo. Shikadai sonrie, con una sensación de victoria en los labios. Acercandose de a poco, terminando frente al otro niño, con sus narices rozandose—¿Tan importante es que alguien se bese?—Shikadai suelta una risa, y se tapa la boca. Alzando la barbilla un poco más alto, con los labios extendidos en una sonrisa perezosa—Si tan experimentado te crees en el amor, dime...¿ya te besaron?

Él chico no dice nada, su cara esta granate y su cabeza tiembla. Balbucea un par de palabras, y le apunta con él dedo.

—¡E-E-E-Eres un...!

—Haber, calma—Shikadai sonrie, como un maestro divertido de ver al alumno sufrir por su propia idiotez, con algo de sadismo—¿No eres capaz de hablar, Maeda? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Maeda no dice nada, simplemente se aleja, sale del salón y grita algo como que su inocencia ha sido manchada.

Shikadai estaria más que contento de girarse y ver la cara de Bolt-que imagina con un semblante traicionado, con ojos desorbitados y asco por su persona-, para así explicar su accionar. Pero su maestro no da tiempo a eso. Tomandolo por la oreja, y, se da cuenta medio segundo después, también a Bolt, quien trata de safarse del agarre en la suya, arañando con sus uñas la mano del mentor.

—Afuera, los dos.

* * *

Su madre, Hinata Uzumaki no dice nada. Temari Nara, la madre de Shikadai tampoco lo hace. Sino que se miran y luego a ellos, regañandoles por pelearse, pero no por _el incidente_. Cuando ambas dejan la oficina principal donde los instructores, maestros y asistentes de las clases se reunen. Él y su amigo moreno son obligados a quedarse después de clase a limpiar el salón.

La situación como es de esperar, es una reverenda mierda. Así de sencillo. Shikadai no le habla, y puede que este enojado, cuando deberia ser a la inversa. Una gran distancia les separa, él limpia las ventanas, mientras que Shikaidai lo hace con los primeros pupitres del otro lado del aula. Mirandole por sobre su hombro, Bolt traga, llevandose los dedos oliendo a agua con desinfectante a los labios, aún calientes por el contacto de hace horas atrás.

¿Por que lo había hecho? ¿cuáles fueron sus razones? ¿seria esa su forma de ayudar?, ese tipo de preguntas y otras más, danzan en su mente como los molestos ejercicios de matemáticas que le costaba realizar.

Trata de calmar su mente por un momento. De no pensar en el calor de la boca, de la piel rozando la suya, del agarre que Shikadai aplico cuando le tiro del cuello de la chaqueta. Se revolvio el cabello exasperado. ¡Nada, nada servia!

Y es que Bolt recordaba lo aturdido que quedo al separarse sus labios de los de Shikadai. Fue como si todo el calor (y sus fuerzas) se desprendieran de él, como si Shikadai se hubiera llevado una gran parte de su ser al romper la unión de sus bocas. De la misma forma que arrancas el pétalo a una flor, sabiendo que el mismo no volverá a crecer, ni nacerá otro que tome su lugar.

Habia sido tan _natural._ No incomodo, y repulsivo como su beso con Sarada. Se sintió bien, el corazón había retumbado como los tambores en los festivales, con un eco que viajaba de adentro a afuera. En su estomago algo se habia movido-no, no era que tuviera hambre, como tenerla cuando te besan-aleteando a lo ancho y largo de su estomago. Mariposas, resolvió entonces, aquellos se sintió como mariposas.

Con aire dubitativo, se da la vuelta. Shikadai habia terminado con los escritorios, pasando a limpiar el pizarron con borrador. Bolt deja el paño mojado caer en el agua de la cubeta, caminando despacio hasta el escritorio en el cual se sienta el maestro, tomando otro borrador y empezar él tambien, a borrar las lecciones de la última clase. Él no abre la boca, Shikadai tampoco, están callados.

—Sobre lo del beso...—comienza él, deteniendo el movimiento del borrador en su mano.

—Fue porque eran muy pesados—habló Shikadai, refiriéndose a sus compañeros de clases—Ni que besar a Sarada fuera gran cosa—concluye, con cierta acidez en la voz.

Bolt le ve, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sabia a vinagre.

—Que mal, vaya forma de perder el primer beso.

—Eso no importa ahora. Tu beso fue mejor.

Shikadai deja caer el borrador al piso de madera, formando una pequeña nube de polvo de tiza. Recogiéndolo al instante. Tiene la cara roja, como una cereza. Bolt recuerda que era una de sus frutas favoritas.

—No digas estupideces

—Lo digo enserio—sin darle tiempo a una replica, Bolt toma su muñeca, frenandole de cumplir con su tarea. Mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa torcida, como si fuera a romper a reír de un momento a otro—Tu beso fue mejor, Shikai-kun—le susurra, bajito, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

Como antes.

Shikadai desvía la mirada, poniendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no sonreír como un idiota, que sumado a su cara enrojecida seria el cuadro digno de la vergüenza. Los hombres no se sonrojaban, al menos no los que él conociera. Pero con Bolt delante, aquello pierde la lógica, como todo lo que hace estando él rubio cerca.

Repite lo dicho en su mente: Tu beso fue mejor, Shikai-kun. Mira a Bolt, a la pizarra, al piso, y finalmente a los labios que asalto por un impulso, por una provocación idiota, que, resignado, admite como real.

—¿Enserio...beso mejor que Sarada?—la pregunta le sale cortada. Desea que la tierra le trague o algo.

Bolt, por otro lado; asiente despacio con las mejillas rojas también, riéndose apenado. Shikadai mueve distraídamente el pie derecho, imaginando que a sus pies hay piedras que patear. Sus ojos oscuros ven los de Bolt. Humedeciendose los labios, con la garganta tan seca que se regaña haberle regalado su jugo de naranja a ChouChou.

—¿Quieres otro?

Bolt contiene la respiración por unos segundos. Pero da una escueta y rápida afirmación de cabeza. Entornando sus ojos azules, poniendo un pie adelante. Shikadai toma eso como la pregunta silente de si él puede acercarse, Shikadai le responde, manteniendo la cara roja, en alto.

Sus labios se encuentran. Con movimientos lentos, el labio superior de Bolt se superpone al suyo, mientras que los de él, aprisionan al inferior del otro. Se separan un poco, reuniéndose nuevamente al segundo siguiente. Bolt toma sus manos, y Shikadai no puede hacer menos que asirle de las muñecas. El mundo da vueltas, y hay mucho calor, cuesta respirar.

Pasados unos minutos, ante la falta de aire ocasionada por el temblor de sus corazones y la ansiedad, se separan, sin dejar de sostenerse el uno al otro. Un nuevo silencio se instala entre ambos, pero no pesado, sino intimo, personal.

—Oye Shikadai...—la voz de Bolt es débil, como si le costara hablar.

—¿Qué?—pregunta, sin poder ocultar la pena y el ligero temblor de la suya.

—¿Saldrías conmigo?

Shikadai le ve, procesando lo que sus palabras implican.

—Sabes que somos dos chicos ¿no?

Bolt se ríe, y lo abraza.

—¡No me has dicho que no, dattebasa!

Shikadai no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos. Le ha pillado, no ha dicho que no, y eso le basta. Al menos a alguien para Bolt.

_—Mendokusei—_susurra, deslizando los dedos por la cabellera dorada.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¡Primer Shonen Ai! ¡En Naruto!

Muchos seguro ya se están quejando de esto, qué ¿por que emparejas a los niños?, que esto que lo otro. Yo solo senti la necesidad dehacerlo. Me levante una mañana (ayer) con esta shipp en el kokoro, no miento, y pues, es mi ley escribir algo a mis cracks.

Además, es curioso, no había shippeado shonen ai en Naruto, con ciertos casos excepcionales-Y no, desde ya les digo que no shippeo a Naruto y Sasuke, por más fanservice descarado que den-; es que imaginarme a estos dos niños justos me ha hecho fangirlar como loca.

**[1]:** Por lo que sé, la comida favorita de Sasuke son las ensaladas.

Dejen sus lindos reviews, y comentarios constructivos.


End file.
